


The Moss

by pinky_taeil



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Fluff, Fuck Toxic Masculinity, Graphic descriptions, Homophobia, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Major Violence, Mentions of Beheading, More Fluff, Technical Child Abuse, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, donghyuck babie, donghyuck luvs his beast, jisung wears dresses, kissing and making out (nothing sexual bc that’s gross), nose bleeds, placed in the victorian ages, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinky_taeil/pseuds/pinky_taeil
Summary: donghyuck is the prince of beasts and the king of snakes, jisung is an innocent prince with a heart of gold, donghyuck captures jisung after the king beheads one of his beloved beasts. but jisung doesn’t want to go back..
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. the prince

**Author's Note:**

> i haven’t really been on ao3 but i hope this in enjoyable

jisung has always liked the forest. especially when the prince of beasts rode his bandersnatch into town, him and his knights riding in to meet the king weekly. jisung crept out of his room as he heard the bandersnatch roar. he opens the door and his father stops speaking. “jisung...to bed.” he says. “i cannot sleep and i would hate to wake the maids.” jisung looks at the bandersnatch and the prince of the forest, crooked crown made from gold and sticks. the king nods. jisung makes his way to the table and grabs a slice of a pomegranate. “off to bed.” his father instructs and he nods. “goodnight father, prince, bandersnatch.” jisung bows before walking out hastily. “he’s a cute one.” he hears the prince say and he smiles. jisung walks back to his room, softly petting the cat he wasn’t supposed to have on the way there. his feet warm against the cold wood floor of his room as he gets into bed, tucking himself in again.

\\\

jisung was taking his monthly stroll through the city, playing with the children and dancing along to the music of the town. he stops when the music suddenly stops. “keep the music going..” a voice chirps and jisung turns around. the prince of beasts. “your majesty.” he bows respectfully. the prince just smiles and steps off of his beast before grabbing jisung’s hand. “may i have this dance?” he asks, softly kissing jisung’s pretty knuckles. “y-yes of course.” jisung nods. the music starts up again and the two dance. jisung feels like a feather compared to the older boy. the two smile as they dance with smiles. “gorgeous prince.” the beast prince smiles. jisung blushes before he hears the music stop again. people start to bow. the king, his father. “jisung. what are you doing.” “we were only dancing father...i’m allowed to have friends…” jisung whispers. “everyone but him. if you touch my son again i’ll have that beasts head.” the king kicks a strong kick that makes the bandersnatch fall. before jisung can even speak he’s dragged away by his wrists, watching as the prince hugs his monster, eyes turning dark. 

“father! it was just a dance!” jisung whimpers as his father drags him to his room. “i forbid you do see him.” his father states. “we aren’t seeing each other, father you must believe me. just because he is the prince of everything foul doesn’t mean he himself is. i see some—``''—nothing. you see nothing in him. he’s nothing but trouble!” his father shouts and jisung shakes his head. “please don’t kill bandersnatch. it’ll set off war, you have no reason too…” jisung says. “fine, but if i see you near him or him near you, i won’t hesitate to behead the jabberwocky.” his father pushed him into his room and locks him in there till dinner.

\\\

when dinner came his hair was brushed and so were his teeth, he wore his royal wear before being walked down, he felt like a child. jisung has the door opened for him and he thanks the maid with a bow. he sits down and gets ready to eat, putting his napkin on his lap. his mother comes out and sits across from him and she smiles. “you’re father told me—“ “—lies. he lied to you mother. i’m allowed friends. just because the boy is the prince of beasts doesn’t mean he is one himself. i see something in him..” jisung interrupts his mother. “i believe you jisung.” she says, smiling to the maid as she brought out the dish to wash their hands. “where is father?” jisung asks, dipping his hands in the warm water. “...he went to go talk to the donghyuck...he wants him to stay away from you…” his mother says, drying off her own dainty hands. he sighs before nodding. “i hope they don’t fight..”


	2. melty strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung sticks up to his father but with consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many people have liked this :)
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/j3n0fr0ggi3

jisung sat on his throne, legs crossed, back straight. his crown sat on his head perfectly. he read a book while his father got a painting of him done. he didn’t like being painted. he kept having to look up so they could get his facial features and he couldn’t finish the book like he had wanted, the book being almost done but they wanted the book in the painting too and he couldn’t lessen the pages yet. he sighs. “can i get another story, i’ve been reading the same bloody pages!” he lulls his head back, tired. “jisung, stay still.” the maid warns, fixing his crown to his head. “well then get me another book and read it to me. i’m sick of reading the same pages.” jisung grunts. she sighs. “you are going to sit on this thrown and read those pages until he’s done.” she says. “and you’re gonna be fired if you don’t get me another book and have someone read it to me.” jisung says. the maid is about to speak when someone bursts through the door. “your father and the prince of the beasts!” a servant shouts and jisung is already out of his chair, running down the steps, he ignores the maid as she chases after him.

—

jisung gets to the royal courtyard and sees his father punching the prince. the bandersnatch barks but he can see his father has already gotten it held down by guards. “repeat back to me what you will do or it’s the beast.” the king's words make jisung’s stomach churn. “i, donghyuck, the prince of beasts. the king of snakes. shall leave your son alone, and my beast shall keep its head.” the male spits, nose gushing blood. the king throws the prince. jisung gasps. “father!” he shouts and the air goes thick. he runs down and frowns. “i thought you wouldn’t fight. you said you wouldn’t.” jisung says, pushing his father. “he lied to me!” the king barks. jisung scowls. donghyuck stands up on shaky legs. “i said what you want now unhand her. she doesn’t deserve this.” he states, wiping his nose for it only to bleed more. the bandersnatch barks and the guards let go. “you all are sick. and this kingdoms gonna rot.” donghyuck says, pushing his way through steel people to get onto his beast. “it’s all gonna rot.” he spits one last time on the king’s boot before riding away. “jisung. i thought you were getting your painting done.” the king speaks and jisung rolls his eyes. “yeah. and i thought you were being civil.” the young prince says. “it’s civil for him. he’s foul and a freak, and we have nothing to do with him.” the king says. jisung frowns. “you think that because he lives of the earth not riches. i wouldn’t mind if he came and took me away!” jisung says. “don’t test me son. i’m still your father.” the king states. “fathers have hearts and care for their sons.” jisung blurts and regrets it. “guards. throw him in the room. and keep him there till i say he can come out. tell wendy to give him his meals when it is time.” his father orders and jisung gasps as the guards do as asked. “as the heir to this thrown i demand you to stop!” he twists and turns but he’s no use. “you all are gonna pay for this!” he shouts, arching his back as he’s brought into the castle. wendy, the maid looking worriedly at him. “you’re not gonna help?!” he yelps as the guards carry him to the room. 

— 

on the way there jisung tries to bribe them. “cmon..what do you want? hmm? money? i’ll pay you!” jisung begs. his pleas are useless as the empty room is opened and he’s thrown in. he lays there. not moving. ‘maybe if i play dead they’ll feel bad.’ the prince thinks. he closes his eyes and holds his breath. nothing. he felt stuck. he felt so stuck all because of a stupid dance. he starts to cry. he cries because he just wants to leave. if he wants to live in the village and run away. why was he a prince. he wipes his eyes and walks to the door. “can i please have a blanket in a bed put in here. it’s cold and i’m still your ruler. do as i say. or i’ll call my mother.” he says through the small gated window. the guard nods before going to grab just that. “and a book! the big one on my shelf with a frog on the front!” he shouts. sooner or later the guard comes back with what jisung asks, he opens the door and sets it up for him before walking out. no book. he sighs before crawling into the mass of cloth and feathers with soft sheets and a feathery duvet. he snuggles up before eventually falling asleep till dinner.

\\\

jisung feels a hand stroke his cheek while humming softly. his mother. “mother..” he mumbles sleepily. “it’s me. relax honey.” her voice is calm and as sweet as candy. “i brought you chocolate-covered strawberries.” his mother says. he opens his eyes and smiles. “eat them with me?” he asks. she shakes her head. “i must go and get my painting done..again..” she says with a side smile. jisung nods. “i love you jisung. you are noble and brave to stick up to your father..” his mother says. jisung nods, grabbing a strawberry and sitting up. “go before he sees you. i’m not even supposed to have a bed in here..” he warns his mother. she presses a tender kiss to his forehead. she mumbles an ‘i love you’ before stepping out. the door locks and jisung bites his strawberry, it’s melty.

fin.


	3. jabberwocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung gets a note. he loses it but the moment it slips from his mind, the jabberwocky loses its head. is war coming?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these r gonna b short 4 a while :// they’ll get longer dw 
> 
> my twit is: m4rKst0nr

jisung looks out the window while wendy brushes his hair and a servant reads a story. the brown locks of his hair curling as they brushed straight but bounced back. jisung ate his breakfast as his maid combed his hair, pouting softly as he ate his food which consisted of fruits and whipped cream. he let his head jerk back as there was a knot. he frowns. he pauses the servant in his reading. “that makes no sense. how can the loon fly without wings?” he mumbles. “it’s fiction jisung.” wendy says. “...well it has to be possible.” jisung mumbles, letting wendy take hot ceramic wands and curl his hair. he looks over to his servant. “have one of the guards send up nutmeg. it’ll go nice with my breakfast.” he says, softly chewing on a strawberry. “and more strawberries and cream!” he says as the male nods and goes to tell the guards. “you also have mail m’lord.” the servant says, bringing jisung a tray with mail and what he asked for. “leave it on the table there, i’ll open it later.” he says. his servant does such. “has father said i can come out yet?” jisung asks, sprinkling nutmeg on his fruits. “uhm...no not yet m’lord.” wendy shakes his head. jisung pouts. “your hair is done.” she says. “thank you wendy.” he smiles up at her. she smiles down at him. “also, get me two more books from the library. fiction, doesn’t matter what story. make sure they’re big,” jisung says. “get bambam to do it.” he adds. wendy nods before cleaning up after herself and leaving, his servant following behind. jisung looks out the window while he makes his second helping of breakfast. he sets the bowl down before going through his mail. it’s all trash and invitations to balls and a brown paper note. he goes to the gated door. “jackson, please tell father we have two balls to attend, i’m expected to be there.” jisung says, sliding the invitations with something else through the door and the guard nods. he’s then left alone. he feels stuck again. nobody to talk to while he waited for his book. he wanted a friend. he then looks through the rest of the mail. where’d the note go.

\\\

he gets called down to the throne room, he’s in his nightgown so he feels sheepish in his sleepwear. the moment he steps in he feels odd. somethings off. it’s silent as people from the village watch him walk in. “is there an event?” he asks as he goes to sit on his throne, but he doesn’t . “no, but there’s something we need to show you.” his father smiles a smile he doesn’t like. jisung looks over at his mother. she’s been crying, she looks disappointed in his father. he sees the king send wendy a signal and she sighs sadly but opens the doors to the room. jisung feels sick, because before his eyes is the head of the jabberwocky. his heart drops to his stomach. “holy fuck.” he mumbles.

“now. this little note. caused this all.” the kings voice circles in his head. the note.

jisung couldn’t find the note. the note. he gave the note to the guards in the invitations. the king found the note from donghyuck. “father..” jisung feels tears prick his eyes. “he caused this. he knew better. tomorrow you’ll go to the ball in the finest clothes. we’ll get the king of snakes off your mind.” the king gets off his throne and wraps a wrinkled hand around jisung’s shoulder. “we need a princess for the throne.”

fin.


	4. Dirty Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung goes to a ball, it all goes good, till a familiar face crashes it.

jisung got fitted into his corset. staring off as wendy pushed him forward with her foot. “jisung i know you’re upset, lighten up.” she says, tying the knot pretty on his back. he gets his royal wear on and sighs as his shoes are laced. “beautiful m’lord.” jackson smiles. jisung smiles a bit. he feels so out of place. “here, this’ll take your mind off things.” wendy pulls out a shiny flask. “alcohol?” jisung quirks a brow as he applies a thin sheen of rose blush to his cheeks and a smudge of lipstick. “just drink it.” she says. jisung pouts but he does, opening it and downing it. it burns. “now, you’re gonna go to that ball, and find a princess.” wendy smiles. “what if..what if i don’t like princesses..what if i like princes.” jisung asks, his crown being placed on his head. “then find a prince.” jackson smiles. jisung blushes. find a prince.

he’s walked to the carriage and gets helped in. jisung stares out window. he feels like a bag of ice as the carriage moves. his parents are talking but it’s all deafening. he feels the effect of the alcohol soon enough but he’s not drunk. 

\\\

the carriage ride seems to be forever until it stops. he lets himself out, groaning as the servants of the neighboring kingdom try to help him down. he bows respectfully though.

—  
jisung is walked to the ballroom, mind drowning out his parents. he gets the door opened for him and the music makes him want to bark. full of women with busts the size of melons, stuffed all the way, corsets tightened to the point of no breathing. jisung frowns. he walks straight through the crowd of women and men and too the snack table. expensive foods with bright colors make his eyes turn into lights. he takes his time tasting the caviar and the wines before he sees something he shouldn’t. a hooded figure walks around the dance floor and stop by the snack table. jisung sits with a caviar covered cracker in his mouth, not chewing, the cracker turning to a soggy mess with crunchy fish eggs, he chews before it gets grossed. he look back over to the figure, and it’s gone, disappeared somewhere.

—

jisung is served a sandwich, a small one with the crusts cut off. jisung smiles, no crust sandwiches for the win.

he’s bored other than that. the princesses that come up to him are covered in perfume and jisung doesn’t like it. he wants to leave. someone let him leave. someone- CRASH.

everyone panics but jisung doesn’t know what to do. he trying to follow everyone but he doesn’t know why people are running. he hears a roar. a familiar roar. bandersnatch. jisung sees the door, gasping as donghyuck and his knights ride in, hitting people with arrows, breaking windows, looking for..him. he starts to run, seeing how his parents are trying to get to him. he goes for the only exit and tries to take a chance. he closes his eyes as he runs through the knights and almost to the door.

he made it out? his eyes are closed but he feels like he’s floating. he opens his eyes and there he is, in the mouth of the bandersnatch and donghyuck staring at him with deadly eyes. jisung whimpers as he hears the shooting of arrows close to his ears. “please.” he whispers. it isn’t long before he passes out, stress becoming to much as he’s carried away.

\\\

soon he wakes up, he’s leaning on the bandersnatch, donghyuck looks focused. he moves. “don’t move. they’ll think you’re struggling and they’ll kill you.” donghyuck says. jisung whimpers and donghyuck’s knights stop but he doesn’t. “he’s whimpering.” one says in a twisted voice, it hurts jisung’s ears. “he’s sleeping, now get a move on before light.” donghyuck doesn’t stop moving, his eyes are sharp as the stare at the road ahead. “what time is it?” his voice booms as they get closer to the forest. “three in the morning m’lord.” a knight says. donghyuck sighs before pulling jisung to his chest. he pats his beasts rear end and jisung feels it speed up. “hold tight prince. it gets rocky.” donghyuck whispers, soft breath tickling jisung’s ears. jisung wraps his arms around donghyuck gently. “sleep dear. it’s gonna be long.” he says. jisung just closes his eyes, he doesn’t sleep though. the bandersnatch goes faster than before. 

it doesn’t slow, cutting through the forest like a big meat clever. jisung opens his eyes and he’s in a place he’s never seen before. the trees are thick and tall, lights decorate the branches to light them up, mini markets and stores. a whole little kingdom. donghyuck slows down. “you all, go home, i’ll take him to the castle.” he says. his voice was sweet and somewhat comforting. jisung leans back and opens his eyes again. “why are you being so nice now? you fucking kidnapped me.” jisung says, getting a better look at donghyuck.

he’s dirty, lip busted and cheeks bruised from his father's wrath, his hands are coated in green blood from something ungodly, but he also just has dirt on his face. “i didn’t kidnap you. more like politely stole you for ransom.” donghyuck says. “same thing.” jisung spits. he continues to ramble on about how donghyuck is foul and is a monster himself. “listen, i’ll bring you home if that’s what you want.” donghyuck mumbles. jisung goes quiet, he’s shocked. “i didn’t mean to scare you. i meant to scare your father by taking the thing he loves most...like what he did to jezebel.” donghyuck’s words never seem to rest, nor do his eyes. they search for forgiveness.

“i apologize deeply, i sent you a note to say thank you for sticking up for me, and before i knew it her head was gone.” donghyuck’s voice is laced with pain, he seems deeply upset. “was she...your favorite?” jisung asks. donghyuck only nods. “i had her sense she was an egg, and i can’t even keep her head now that’s she’s gone.” donghyuck’s eyes tear. the bandersnatch makes a noise. donghyuck rubs her head, right about jisung’s. “what about her?” jisung asks, rubbing the rough fur under him. “second most, she used to be a kings pet before he threw her out before she grew. now she’s big and strong.” donghyuck strokes her ears. they don’t talk for the rest of the way

fin.


End file.
